thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures on Sodor: Season 2
The second season of The Adventures on Sodor premiered on March 3rd, 2018 and is expected to conclude in July of the same year. Episodes Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Neville * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Porter * Timothy * Marion * Samson * Ryan * Glynn * Flying Scotsman * Geoffrey * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Mavis * Derek * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Smudger * Ivo Hugh * Bertram * Mighty * Freddie * Victor * Luke * Millie * The Ministry of Defense Engine * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Rocky * Jerome and Judy * Bradford * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Butch * Cranky * Big Mickey * Nelson * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (excavator) * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Patrick * Madge * Colin * Kevin * Owen * Merrick * Reg * The Fat Controller * Lady Jane Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * The Thin Controller * Mrs. Percival * Pansy and Penny * Ms. Jenny * Sir Robert Norramby * Mr. Hugh * Rosie (does not speak) * Whiff (does not speak) * Hiro (does not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * Mac (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bulgy (does not speak) * Buster (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) * The Railway Board (flashback; do not speak) * Molly (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Caitlin (cameo) * Philip (cameo) * Fred (cameo) * Bert (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * The Slip Coaches (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Algy (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * City of Truro (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (mentioned) * Thumper (mentioned) Characters introduced * The Forest Ghost * Pedro * Mr. Johnson * Timmy (not named) Trivia * This season is set within the events of the twenty-first season of Thomas & Friends. * The season was going to be quite different before premiering: ** It would have originally started premiering in September 2017 right after the first season concluded, but its' release was pushed to November 2017 instead, it was then pushed again to March 2018, due to the author being very busy with school. ** There was going to be twenty-eight episodes in this season, but the number of episodes was changed to twenty-six and then again to twenty. This was done because of the author being very busy at school. ** There was a double-length three-part episode titled "Journey to London" planned for this season. The plot would've been where Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman would be taking a goods train to London, but are outrun by diesels on the way. The three-part episode was cancelled, because the author was planning on writing a special called The Great Journey of Sodor which has a similar storyline. It was replaced with three narrow gauge episodes The Return of Boulder, Duncan's Discovery and The "Ghost" Warrior, though the author also had ideas of making a three-part narrow gauge episode to replace "Journey to London". ** The episodes "Theo and Fergus", "Duncan's Dilemma", "Fast as a Rocket", "Bad for My Swerves!", "Trapped in Tidmouth" and "A Treasury Christmas" were all going to be part of this season, but were pushed to the third when the author decreased the episode number to twenty. * This will be the first and likely only season of The Adventures on Sodor not to contain any Christmas or snow themed episodes, though four Christmas episodes, two of these being pushed to the third season were to be in this season. Category:Seasons Category:The Adventures on Sodor